Show Biz
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: World-class movie director 45-year-old Ivan Braginski gives his intern, 19-year-old Alfred F. Jones a little taste of show biz.


**Title: Show Biz**

**Author: RenRen**

**Summary: World-class movie director 45-year-old Ivan Braginski gives his intern, 19-year-old Alfred F. Jones a little taste of show biz.**

**Rating: M****  
**

**Words: 1,080**

**(Gift for Tèa)**

* * *

Alfred F. Jones sighed as he poured his boss's sixteenth cup of coffee of the day. Lights flashed all around him as he walked through the set, into the office of his ever-so-demanding boss.

"Mr. Braginski?" he asked quietly as he placed the coffee down on the man's desk, where a bright-blond head was bent over a laptop- the sounds of furious typing pervading the air. Said man was Ivan Braginski, Hollywood's number one movie director, who only grumbled in response as he sipped from his coffee. Al sighed. Today was the day he was supposed to ask about..._that..._ "Mr. Braginski?" the 19-year-old repeated, slightly louder this time. Ivan looked up at him, sighing irritably.

"What do you want, Albert?" he asked curtly. Al cleared his throat timidly.

"I-I...I heard you were holding auditions for the male lead in that new supernatural film you were planning on, and I was wondering if I could maybe audi-"

"So you wanna set up an audition time?" Ivan asked simply, cutting him off. Al nodded in response, causing Ivan to burst out laughing. "Sweetie, you don't set up an audition time. You get in a line and wait."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-"

"Of course you didn't know," Ivan said simply, looking down at his computer screen again and swiping his fingers across the keys. "You're just an intern- you've been here for what, six months?" Al nodded again. "Well, I've been in the business for 27 years, so I can break it down for you. You sign up to audition -don't worry, I just signed you up right now-" Albert quirked a brow when he said this. _How did he so it so fast? _"And all you have to do is show up. Here's a list of requirements," he said, pulling a three-page-document out of absolutely nowhere. "Fill it out, and prepare five monologues for us. Auditions are from 10 AM to 10 PM next Friday- that's not past your bedtime, is it?" he asked cockily, earning a quick nod from the young man. "All you have to do is show up and we'll work on it from there." Al nodded simply, taking the documents with a bright smile on his face.

* * *

Alfred took a deep sigh as he pushed open the doors to the main building of paramount studios. He had been working on his monologues all week, and he was pretty sure they were gold by now. Immediately he was put through a metal detector and given a number, and forced into a chair, surrounded by hundreds of nervous boys just like him. He sighed nervously.

_It's gonna be a long day…_

* * *

He was right. Of course, he was the _last _one to audition- the very last. It was 9:15 by the time he was called into a tiny room, in front of a table of strangers. In the middle of those strangers sat the one and only Ivan Braginski, tapping his pen to his chin impatiently.

"Copies?" he asked tiredly. Alfred scrambled to pass out copies of papers for all of the judges to take notes on. As soon as they were all distributed, Ivan gave a quick nod, instructing him to start.

The monologues went smoothly. Alfred _knew _what he had to say, and he said it. No matter how much he was shaking, he got through them, and was about to leave with all of the judges when he was stopped short by a familiar, cold voice.

"Alfred," it said simply. _At least he remembered my name,_ Alfred thought as he turned around to face a very tired looking Ivan.

"Yes?" he asked nervously, biting his lip. _I sucked. I ruined the entire thing. _

"You're the last one," Ivan said simply. Alfred nodded in response. "You do know what that means, right?" Alfred shook his head slowly. "Come over here," Ivan said simply, whirling around in his swivel chair. Alfred quickly made his way over to Ivan's desk. "Get on the floor."

"What?" Alfred asked in confusion. The tone in Ivan's voice was playful yet dark, and it scared him. _Is he going to?-_

"I said get on the floor," Ivan repeated simply as he started to undo his belt. Terrified, Alfred sat on the floor. _Why is he doing this? _

"Wh-what are you going to do?" he asked timidly. Ivan scoffed.

"Alfred, this is show business. What were you expecting?" he asked as he fully undid his pants, revealing a raging boner. Alfred looked up at him and gulped. "Do you want the part or not?" Alfred nodded enthusiastically, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity. "Then do it."

Alfred cringed as he brought his lips to Ivan's member, then slowly opened his mouth to allow it in there. Slowly, he began to move his mouth back and forth against the muscle, allowing it to become slowly submerged into his mouth, ignoring the satisfied moans that Ivan continued to produce. As he slowly allowed the tip into his throat, he mentally thanked god he didn't have a gag reflex. When Ivan's moans and groans started becoming more strained and closer together, Alfred tried to pull away, but panicked when he felt a hand on the back of his head. Suddenly, the hot salty liquid filled his throat, leaving it burning slightly as Ivan panted next to him pulling out with a little chuckle. Alfred clutched at his throat. He didn't know why, but he actually _liked _that feeling, just a little bit.

"Very nice," Ivan said coldly.Alfred looked up to see that same, well-composed man staring down at him with his arms crossed. _How did he button his pants that fast? _Alfred pondered to himself as Ivan tossed a water bottle down at him. He sucked gratefully, allowing the cool liquid to replenish his throat.

__"So, I got the part?" he asked once he had caught his breath slightly. Ivan laughed slightly.

"No. Your monologues were rushed, your tone was flat, and you lacked physical and emotional excitement and flamboyance. You should just give up acting all together" he said, oddly cheerfully. Alfred's jaw dropped slightly. _He put me through all that and he couldn't even give me the part? _Ivan smiled slightly and patted the confused boy's arm. "But hey, at least you got a little taste of show biz."

* * *

**Merry Snixxmas! Hope you liked it~ :3**


End file.
